Fénykép
by KatieWR
Summary: Nyomokban shounen-ai-t tartalmazó szösszenet. "Egy fényképpel kezdődött minden..."


2010. 01. 22.

Fénykép

Egy fényképpel kezdődött minden. Pont, amikor visszaérkeztek a Keleti Főhadiszállásra jelenteni. Az egész hely felbolydult, amikor az állami fényképész megjelent, s ők ketten nem értették, mire ez a nagy felhajtás. Aztán, amikor megkérdezték, Mustang Ezredes elmosolyodva azt válaszolta, hogy a fényképész azért jött, hogy a hivatalos papírjaikba képet csináljon, valamint aki akar, csináltathat a barátaival is.  
Alphonse-nak tetszett az ötlet, míg Edwardnak annyira nem. Így a választ egy vállrándítással elintézettnek vélte, ám a felettese nem így gondolta a dolgot…

- A csapatom rávett, hogy csináljunk közös képet, nem akarsz te is jönni? – kérdezte.  
- Nem hinném – rázta meg a fejét a szőke, és elnyomott egy ásítást. Fáradt volt az utazás miatt…  
- Pedig nem olyan rossz – jegyezte meg. – Alphonse, kimennél egy kicsit? – pillantott a fiatalabb testvér felé. – Csak pár perc az egész – ígérte.  
- Persze – bólintott a páncél, és meghajlás után távozott.  
- És ha azt mondom, kapsz valamit, ha eljössz velem? – érdeklődte, és felállva a szöszke elé sétált.  
- Addig úgysem hagy békén, míg rá nem bólintok, igaz? – nézett fel a férfira.  
- Eltaláltad – bólintott, s aznap már sokadjára mosolyodott el.  
- Mért jó magának, hogy nem hagy engem pihenni? Hát nincs magának szíve? – mormogta, már nem is figyelve, hogy mit mondd, egyszerűen csak nyűgös volt.  
- Nem ellened irányul, nehogy azt hidd – nevetett fel halkan a férfi, és beleborzolt a szőke frufrujába.  
- Hé! – adott hangot nemtetszésének a fiú, és megpróbálta vakon helyrerakni a tincseit.  
- És de, képzeld, nekem is van szívem – válaszolt a másik kérdésre is, figyelmen kívül hagyva a srác dohogását. – Na, gyere, menjünk – ragadta karon, és húzta maga után a meglepett szőkeséget. Az nem volt rá felkészülve, hogy Mustang csak úgy magával rángatja.  
Odakint Al várta őket, de amikor várakozón a bátyja felé pillantott, az megrázta a fejét.  
- Intéztem nektek szállást, ezt add oda a recepción, és kiadják a kulcsaitokat, Edwardot majd utánad küldöm, ne aggódj érte, figyelek rá – nyugtatta az aggodalmaskodásra hajlamos fiatalabb testvért, és a zsebéből egy borítékot húzott elő. A páncél bólogatott, majd ismét elköszönve elballagott.  
A szőke csak utána nézett, majd visszafordult a felettese felé.  
- Nem igaz, hogy az egészet előre tervezte! – dohogott újra.  
- Ugyan, nem látok a jövőbe, és a levelet mindenképpen odaadtam volna nektek – árulta el.  
- Persze, és azt várja, hogy még el is higgyem? – morgott, de azért követte a férfit a folyosókon.  
- Ne hisztizz ennyit, maximum egy óra, és végeztünk is – nyugtatta, közben befordult egy sarkon, majd benyitott egy sötét helyiségbe.  
- Nagyszerű – forgatta a szemeit, és körülnézett. – Mit csinálunk itt?  
- Nem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy hagyni fogom, ebben a göncben állj fényképező elé! Ha már Állami Alkimista vagy, és úton-útfélen ezt reklámozod, legalább egy kép erejéig nézz ki úgy, mint egy hivatásos Állami Alkimista! – A szőke felmordult. Utálta, hogy az Ezredes minden egyes lépéséről tud, még arról is, amit ő maga szívesen elfelejtene vagy eltitkolna.  
- Azt akarja, hogy egyenruhát vegyek fel? – pislogott, mikor rájött, milyen polcok mellett sétálgat a kedvenc felettese.  
- Na, annyira mégsem vagy fáradt, kitaláltad.  
- Mi?! Nem! Felejtse el! – tiltakozott a fiú.  
- Ugyan, Ed, ne kezdd megint – kérte. – Egy óra még nem a világ – csitította a férfi türelmesen.  
- Jól van, jól van, csak ne nyaggasson! – morogta, és átvette a kék anyagú egyenruha felsőt, mikor a felettese felé nyújtotta. Megszemlélte, elhúzta a száját, aztán a karjára hajtotta, ahogyan utána a kapott nadrágot és a fehér inget is. Majd Mustang magára hagyta, hogy öltözzön át nyugodtan.  
A férfi már öt perce álldogált kint a folyosón, mikor végre nyílt az ajtó, és a szőke kipislogott rajta.

- Ezredes… - kezdte zavartan, és elpillantott a szemben lévő ablakkeret felé.  
- Igen? – lépett közelebb a szinte csak résnyire nyitott ajtóhoz.  
- Én ezt… nem tudom egyedül felvenni… - bökte ki. A férfi elmosolyodott.  
- Semmi baj, segítek – húzta szélesebbre az ajtót, hogy beférjen rajta. A szőke zavartan toporgott, és tanácstalanul pislogott rá. Erre Mustang csak még szélesebb mosolyra húzta az arcát, muszáj volt mosolyognia a fiún. Nem igen látta még ennyire elveszettnek, mint amennyire most az arcán tükröződött. Hirtelen égető sürgetést érzett, hogy segítsen rajta valahogy. Mert tudta, ez nem csak a jelenlegi helyzet miatt lehet a szöszke csinos arcán. De azért magán hagyta a maszkot, hogy ne ülhessenek ki arcára a gondolatai. – Az inget gondolom, még fel tudod venni – nyújtotta át másodjára a székről a ruhadarabot.  
Bólintást kapott válaszul, aztán a fiú átvette, és elfordult tőle. Az Ezredes csak fél szemmel figyelte az ifjú beosztottja ügyködését, izmos hátát, hibátlan bőrét, amit csak az automail csatlakozása, és a körülötte lévő hegek törtek meg a jobb vállánál. De nem látta igazán szépséghibának. Aztán a szöszke gyorsan magára kapta a fehér inget, és a gombokkal kezdett bíbelődni. Mikor megfordult, a férfi megcsóválta a fejét, és ismét őszintén mosolygott.  
- Félre gomboltad – jegyezte meg, mire Edward végignézett magán, és megállapította, hogy tényleg így van. Fáradt sóhajjal kezdte a szöszölést megint, de az Ezredes odalépett hozzá.  
- Majd én – nyúlt a kezei után.  
- Nem kell, megy egyedül is – rázta meg a fejét, de a felettese gyengéden megfogta mindkét kezét, és elhúzta onnan, hogy rendesen odaférjen. Így nem volt más választása, mint leengedni karjait, és hagyni, hogy a hirtelen nagyon segítőkész, máskor nagyon utált felettese segítsen neki.  
Az ing kissé hosszú volt, bár attól függetlenül mindenhol máshol passzolt.  
- Nem is olyan rossz – kommentálta a látottakat Mustang, mire a szőke zavartan lesütötte a szemeit. A férfi úgy tett, mintha észre sem venné Ed zavartságát, és odaadta neki a nadrágot.  
A srác forgatta egy darabig, majd egy sóhaj után megkérdezte:  
- Hogy áll _ez_? – és úgy nézett a ruhadarabra, mint gyújtogató a vizes szénára.

- Így – mutatta, s a megfelelően adta újra a fiú kezeibe. – Nem nagy ördöngösség – tette hozzá. – Csak próbáld nem összegyűrni.  
Végre sikerült a nadrágot is magára ügyeskednie, és már csak az egyenruha kabátja hiányzott. Mire az rajta volt, és úgy állt, ahogyan kell, addigra Ednek elege is lett az egészből. Csakhogy a lényeg még csak most jött: masírozzon végig az egész Keleti Főhadiszálláson így.  
- Úgy érzem magam, mint ahogy egy cirkuszi bohóc érezheti magát – jegyezte meg morogva, végignézve magán.  
- Szerintem csinos – felelte Mustang.  
- Azt nem a lányokra szokták mondani? – pislogott a felettesére gyanakvóan.  
- Akkor mondjam azt, hogy jól áll? – kérdezett vissza. A szöszke vállat vont. Aggódva pillantott az ajtó felé. Nem akaródzott kimennie. Úgy érezte tényleg, mintha csak egy jelmez lenne rajta. Egy kényelmetlen jelmez, amiben akármikor felbukhat…  
- Még nem végeztünk – szólalt meg az Ezredes, mintha csak olvasna a gondolataiban. Megrezzent.  
- Mi van még? – fordult vissza kérdőn.  
- Ne hagyd itt az órád – vette fel az asztalról.  
- Tényleg… - az is a helyére került, de Mustang még mindig nem akarta elengedni.  
- Bontsd ki a hajad – tanácsolta.  
- Mi? Minek?!  
- Jobb lesz úgy, meglátod – bizonygatta.  
Egy sóhaj után kiügyeskedte a hajgumit a hajából, aztán simán, fonás nélkül kötötte össze.  
- Na, rögtön, lazán mondhatod, hogy elmúltál tizennyolc – nézett végig a fiún, akin tényleg komolyított az egyenruha, ezáltal idősebbnek tűnt benne a koránál. – Nézd meg magad – nyitott egy szekrényajtót, amin belül egészalakos tükör volt.  
Edward végignézett magán párszor, és nem igazán hitte, hogy tényleg ő állna a tükör előtt. Annyira más volt így. Majdnem idegen magától. És ahogy jobban meggondolta, ez tényleg igaz volt.  
- Szörnyű – állapította meg végül, és elfordult a tükörképétől.  
- Miért mondod? Szerintem igenis jól áll. – Közben visszacsukta a szekrényajtót, és elindult a bejárat felé.  
- Mert így van – felelte kurtán, és követte a felettesét. Próbálta nem észrevenni, hogy mennyire megnézik, majd mikor a nagy ebédlőbe léptek, ahol be volt rendezve a fényképésznek egy sarok, tényleg mindenki őket bámulta. Ed próbált elbújni az Ezredes mögött, az csak hátramosolygott és megcsóválva a fejét.  
- Ne gyerekeskedj már – kérte a szőkét, mire az haragosan rávillantotta a szemeit, és nem válaszolt.

A fénykép készítésén viszonylag hamar túlestek, és Edward örült, hogy végre mehet vissza a saját ruháiért. Örült annak is, hogy neki nem kell egyenruhát hordania, bár sejtelme szerint akkor sem hordaná, ha az Ezredes ráparancsolna…  
Pillanatok alatt öltözött vissza, és kategóriákkal jobban érezte magát az ismerős tapintású, kényelmes öltözetében. Felkapta a kabátját is, és reménykedett, hogy végre mehet, és kialudhatja magát. Ám ekkor még eszébe jutott az irodai beszélgetésük, és hogy a férfi ígért neki valamit… Így mikor a felettese visszalépett a szobába, várakozón pillantott rá, aztán, mielőtt a lényegre tért volna, megjegyezte: - Furcsán viselkedik ma.  
- Hogy érted? – pillantott kérdőn a fiúra.  
- Egészen normális – jelentette ki.  
- Tényleg…? – mosolyodott el.  
- Igen – bólintott. – Miért?  
- Mit miért?  
- Mi változott, hogy most képes rendesen viselkedni velem? – érdeklődte gyanakodva.  
Mustang sóhajtott, miért kell a fiúnak mindig kérdeznie? Ráadásul pont olyat, amire ő éppen nem akar válaszolni!  
- Komolyan akarod tudni? – hangja ezúttal komoly volt.  
- Miért ne akarnám? – kérdezett rá Edward.  
- Csak… olyan segélykérően néztél rám az előbb… nem tudtam nem észrevenni… - magyarázta, bár a mondat nyitva maradt. – Ennyi az egész.  
A szöszke figyelte egy darabig, aztán szemei felszikráztak, dühösen akart kiviharozni a helyiségből, hogy végre mehessen aludni. Csakhogy a férfi elkapta a karját, és visszatartotta.  
- Várj már, hová rohansz? – hallotta maga mögül a választ követelő kérdést.  
- Letelt az egy óra. Vagy akar még valamit a nyakamba sózni?! – Hangjában érezni lehetett, hogy mennyire dühös, és azt is, hogy már türelme határára ért.  
- Nem, csak beszélgetni akartam veled – jött a nyugodt válasz, bár az Ezredes erősen tartotta, semmi pénzért nem engedte volna, hogy csak úgy elrohanjon.  
- Eresszen el! – sziszegte a fiú, és kirántotta karját a fogásból, majd szembefordult a férfival. – Keressen mást, engem meg hagyjon békén! – vágta hozzá, és most tényleg ki akart merni.  
Mustang csak sóhajtott, és azért utána szólt.  
- Mi kavart fel ennyire, Edward? Még most is látszik a szemeiden, hogy valami fáj. Csak segíteni szeretnék, miért nem hagyod? – megtorpant, pedig már a kilincsen volt a keze.  
- Ugyan, hogy' tudna? – kérdezte enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában, de inkább fájdalmas éllel.  
- Gyere ide – hívta kedves hangon. És bár egyáltalán nem hangzott parancsnak, és maga sem tudta, miért engedelmeskedik a szónak, azért odament. De nem nézett fel egy röpke pillantás erejéig sem. Nem is kellett.  
A férfi óvatos mozdulattal magához vonta, hogy megölelhesse. Ed pedig nem ellenkezett egy pillanatig sem, hagyta magát, hisz' olyan jól esett neki ez az egyetlen kedves gesztus. Egy hosszú pillanatig lehunyta a szemeit, aztán Mustang megsimogatta a hátát, és elengedte.  
Hirtelenjött haragja teljesen elpárolgott, valahogy megnyugodott. Ezzel együtt a fáradtsága is kezdett rajta erőt venni, de nem akart még menni.  
- Ígértem neked valamit a fényképért cserébe – jegyezte meg az Ezredes. Ő csak bólintott. – Mit szeretnél?  
Egy hosszú percig nem tudott válaszolni. Aztán körvonalazódott benne a gondolat, és óvatosan felnézett a férfi sötét szemeibe. Az ő szemeiben ismét zavartság ült, de azért megköszörülte a torkát, és tétovázva megkérdezte:  
- Szabad… még egy ölelést…?  
Mustang elmosolyodott rajta, közelebb lépett hozzá, és újra megölelte, ezúttal a szöszke is átkarolta a derekát, és így álltak nyugodtan hosszú percekig. Akár így álltak volna a végtelenségig.

Egy fényképpel kezdődött, és két öleléssel folytatódott. De, hogy utána mi is jött, azt mindenki találja ki maga~

2010. 01. 26.

* * *

Köszi, hogy elolvastad, a véleményedre kíváncsi vagyok!  
Hamarosan jövök valami olvasnivalóval ;)


End file.
